


Hanami

by Antauge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week2017, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Heian Period, M/M, Spirit World
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antauge/pseuds/Antauge
Summary: "Tetsuya estaba hecho a la medida para que entrara en sus brazos, para doblarse y retorcerse bajo él o sobre su regazo, ¡los dioses eran sabios!, los habían hecho el uno para el otro.  "Seijūrō ciertamente no tiene la más mínima intención de separarse de Tetsuya, pero el destino juega en su contra como siempre, contrario a lo esperado ha sido a Tetsuya a quien el Emperador ha mandado llamar a la capital y contrario a que se aparenta Seijūrō tal vez no resista la separación. La traición y el peligro real siempre vienen de adentro.Hanami, observar las flores, es un acto de reflexión sobre la vida misma. Sobre lo que tenemos, lo que ganamos y lo que perdemos... morir sin marchitarse, en una explosión de vida.





	1. One Thousand Leagues

El otoño se marchó antes de lo esperado.

Casi una luna antes.

Un día simplemente se dieron cuenta que las tardes frescas y placenteras se fueron, para ser reemplazadas con frías madrugadas, con noches cada vez más oscuras. El invierno había llegado silenciosamente al valle como un ladrón que escurriéndose dentro de las montañas, sin permiso de los almanaques en un par de semanas había robado ya todas las hojas de los árboles menos afortunados y sumergido al bosque un profundo sueño. Cielos grises anunciaban las primeras nevadas, así como una cruda temporada.

-No tarda en nevar.-Kōki advirtió al tiempo que se estremecía de frío, hubiera frotado sus brazos para tratar de calentarse, pero con la nueva muda de ropa lista para entregar en sus manos era difícil. Aunque el algodón del kosobe en sus brazos era tibio y de alguna manera la anciana encargada de lavar las prendas se las arreglaba para que despidieran un dulce aroma asociado a su señor no era suficiente para alejar el frío de su cuerpo. Todos sabían que la mejor forma de conseguir calor era un buen trago de nihonshu de calidad tibio, un abrigo más grueso o el calor de un amante.

Dos de esas opciones eran imposibles para Kōki, primero no podía presentarse con su amo oliendo a vino, segundo un abrigo de piel de oso estaba lejos de su posibilidad como sirviente por más generoso que fuera un señor, y regresar con Ryūhei al lecho no era una opción cuando el lancero estaba de guardia.

Un nuevo escalofrío le regreso a la realidad.

No había hielo en el estanque, no todavía al menos. El sol por otro lado no parecía estar dispuesto a salir, entre la neblina de las montañas y las nubes de viento helado su presencia sólo se hacía notar por la claridad de la luz.

Poniéndose en movimiento continuo su camino a paso apresurado por los pasillos. Podría ser temprano, pero la casa estaba agitada como siempre. Rebosante en movimiento. No sólo estaban las labores diarias que debían cumplirse con presteza, también tenían los últimos preparativos del viaje de su señor sobre ellos. Mensajeros con noticias de los caminos y situación en la capital habían llegado la noche anterior por lo que este día esperaba tener que llevar recados de un lado al otro del palacio.

Hoy era el último día que pasaba en la villa. Mañana partiría con su señor. Había crecido aquí, entre las montañas Hira, sirviendo al clan Shirogane y a sus siete ramas principales.

Su señor, Kuroko no Tetsuya, era uno de los siete sagrados onmyōji y mañana comenzaba el peregrinaje a la Capital para servir en la corte del Emperador al lado del Maestro Kōzō. La encomienda podía durar unas lunas o años dependiendo de la situación.

Contuvo el suspiro.

Nunca había salido de estas montañas, aunque se sentía seguro al saber que Ryūhei sería la escolta que los acompañara y protegiera en esta empresa había escuchado historias horribles sobre la corte imperial y la Capital misma.

Quizás si no hubiera ido distraído no hubiera tropezado con la persona en el pasillo -siendo sinceros Kōki siempre había sido algo torpe según su madre y vivía en las nubes según Ryūhei-. Fue él quien terminó en el piso, con toda la ropa encima, mientras que con quien había chocado continuo de largo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Lo único que logró ver antes de que la persona doblara la esquina fue el perfil, un revuelo de ropas blanca y rojas y cabello carmesí.

Sintió como el alma se escapaba del cuerpo cuando comprendió con quien había tropezado, pero un segundo después su rostro ardió cuando entendió la prisa del noble y cuál era el único posible lugar donde había estado.

Las habitaciones de su señor estaban al final de este pasillo... justo de la dirección donde venía el pelirrojo.

—Dioses. —Murmuró levantando todo con prisa para llegar cuanto antes.

No es que realmente fuera una sorpresa, tomando en cuenta que el joven maestro y el maestro Seijūrō eran amantes desde antes que él hubiera entrado al servicio de la casa Kuroko, pero estas clases de situaciones se debían tratar en privado y ser testigo de tal intimidad era indecoroso por parte de Kōki como sirviente.

Además sentía un increíble pavor al estar cerca del onmyōji pelirrojo.

Akashi no Seijūrō era tan poderoso como el amo Tetsuya, pero tenía esa aura sofocante y esa mirada dura.

Había rumores sobre él, tanto como había de los otros Seis Grandes, de que sus orígenes no eran humanos.

Decían que la madre del maestro Seijūrō era una kijo, un oni mujer, otros que era un espíritu zorro, lo único cierto es que Kōki quería estar muy lejos del onmyōji y sus espíritus.

—Kōki, ¿qué haces?, Tetsuya te está esperando… —El tono severo en la voz le hizo brincar. Su pensamientos se habían elevado de nuevo y por lo visto se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo.

—¡Sí!, voy ensegui… da. —Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el frío lo hizo tartamudear. No había nadie más allí.

Pasando saliva por la garganta reanudó su carrera sin voltear una sola vez.

Si había algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba -y nunca lo haría- sería a la cantidad de espíritus que rondaban en la fortaleza.

Todos esos shikigami dando vueltas por allí le daban escalofríos.

\----------------------------------

 

Ojos grises, como dos piezas de plata, vieron al pequeño ratón escurrirse dentro de las habitaciones de Tetsuya.

Sólo entonces volvió su atención a la esquina donde había desaparecido el pelirrojo.

No le agradaba este Seijūrō, no le agrado cuando era un niño, y menos ahora que era un adulto que pasaba las noches entre las piernas de Tetsuya. Algo en el humano olía mal, este onmyōji arrastraba un aroma desagradable para él; tampoco le gustaba la supuesta misión a la capital.

—Siempre de mal humor, Chi-tan. —Brazos pálidos se cerraron de pronto alrededor de él. Largos cabellos negros finos como hilos de araña flotaron frente a su visión. El aroma dulce que siempre acompañaba al oni llenó el pasillo, pero a su mente vino la imagen de camelias y hinganbanas. Un campo repleto de ellas. Celos, envidia, amor no correspondido y traición es lo que había dado a luz a este espíritu.

Hoy el aroma era especialmente dulce al punto de ser agrio.

Celos.

—Reo. —Advirtió sin voltear a ver al otro espíritu cuando esas manos de largos dedos se cerraron sobre su cuello.

Hubo un ronroneo en su oído, un beso tras su oreja y cinco punzadas de dolor.

—Sólo piensa en mi, Chihiro, sólo en mi, ¿si?.

Esas palabras sonaron al final del pasillo, y tan sólo segundos después la presencia del oni se desvaneció en la misma dirección que su pactante había marchado, quedó sólo el aroma por unos instantes más hasta que este finalmente se marchitó también, fue cuando se atrevió a suspirar.

Al parecer el pequeño bastardo pelirrojo no era el único afectado por el viaje a la capital y la inminente separación.

El escozor de los cortes en su cuello lo decía todo.

Con un chasquido, y maldiciendo por lo bajo a todos amantes posesivos, cruzó los brazos y se esfumó en el aire al mismo tiempo que el fuego en las velas en el corredor terminaba de consumirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nihonshu: Es a lo que occidente llama Sake. Vino de arroz.
> 
> Kosobe: Es precedente al kimono. 
> 
> Onmyōji: Maestros de las artes espirituales.
> 
> Shikigamis: Son los espíritus guardianes o pactantes de los onmyōji.
> 
> Oni: criaturas del folclore japonés, similares a los demonios u ogros occidentales. La mayoría fueron humanos que al morir con un gran sentimiento de rencor u odio dan vida a estos demonios. Altos, fuertes, con pequeños cuernos o uno, su piel tiene diferentes tonalidades.
> 
> Dudas y comentarios abajo!
> 
> Siguiente capitulo....Seijuro & Tetsu...


	2. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reo lo había visto llegar desde el mirador sur donde se encontraba con Seijūrō en ese momento.
> 
> "Son malas noticias", le había advertido a su humano y tenía razón.

_Fue a mediados de verano que el mensajero había llegado con noticias de la Capital._

_Reo lo había visto llegar desde el mirador sur donde se encontraba con Seijūrō en ese momento._

_"Son malas noticias", le había advertido a su humano y tenía razón._

_Alguien había intentado asesinar a la emperatriz y con ese acto Kyōto estaba en esos momentos hirviendo en intriga, tensión y energía negativa. No era una situación nueva. La corte era viciosa, llegando a veces a comportarse como una jauría de perros salvajes cuando les dabas la espalda. Reo lo sabía bien, había vivido en ella mucho tiempo atrás._

_Una catástrofe se dibuja en el horizonte con mayor claridad conforme las semanas pasaban._

_Era deber de Seijūrō y su gente evitarlo._

_Dado que habían nacido con los dones celestiales el Clan Shirogane con sus siete ramas estaban comprometidos con la misión de salvaguardar la tierra y al Hijo del Cielo de los males originados en el otro mundo, así como brindar apoyo en el soporte de los pilares de Kyōto que era el trono actual del Divino._

_La carta del Maestro Kōzō señalaba que las protecciones que mantenían la Capital próspera y al Emperador resguardado de todo mal comenzaba a desgastarse más rápidamente de lo que podían ser levantadas por los practicantes. El ambiente de la corte y los dos años de hambruna y peste por los que acaban de pasar generaban suficiente negatividad en todo el país para desequilibrar el flujo de la energía, por lo que sin importar las fuertes barreras o purificaciones la energía se había ido acumulando a un punto peligroso._

_Él podía sentirlo, en dirección a donde el sol nacía la oscuridad iba creciendo, no, oscuridad no, maldad._

_La Ciudad-Capital era como un dique. Kyōto estaba asentada en tierra sagrada, consagrada y purificada constantemente. Un punto natural donde la energía era atraía, un cauce, y cada calle, edificio, esquina o templo en ese lugar fueron construidos para purificar y enviar de vuelta esa energía. Sin embargo como todo dique podía ser rebasado por el agua en una tormenta._

_Si perdían Kyōto toda la isla caería envuelta en caos en cuestión de meses._

_Todos lo sabían y todos estaban más de dispuestos a impedir que eso ocurriera._

_El mensaje del Maestro Kōzō era muy claro. Uno de los Siete debía partir a Kyōto en dos lunas para ayudarlo con la ceremonia. El maestro creía que eso bastaría, sin embargo no había tiempo definido para el término de la misión, podían ser lunas completas o años._

_Esas eran malas noticias para Seijūrō y para sus espíritus, malas noticias a él. No quería ir a Kyōto. Aunque el tiempo no tenía importancia para un espíritu, menos para un oni, dejar atrás a Chihiro no era una opción, como seguramente dejar atrás a Tetsuya no era opción para Seijūrō._

_Pero su humano ya había estado antes en la corte del Emperador, la había conquistado y ganado el favor del Divino, lo más sensato sería pensar que lo enviaran, su poder y dominio sobre las artes era superior en cierta medida al resto. Seijūrō era la opción correcta._

_No a mí, fue el fugaz y egoísta pensamiento de su humano aunque por fuera luciera imperturbable, también fue un pensamiento del cual se arrepintió de inmediato._

_Sin embargo no fue a Seijūrō a quien Shūzō, nieto del Maestro Kōzō y heredero de la rama principal, llamó al frente._

_No fue a Seijūrō y el mundo comenzó a perder color desde ese momento._

 

———————————-

 

Los ojos de Seijūrō podían estar pegados al cielo nocturno repleto de nubes, pero su atención ciertamente no estaba allí. Seguía proyectando mil y un planes. Tratando de encontrar una forma de evitar el viaje o conseguir una razón para ir a la capital. Era inútil, pero también hacía gala de testarudez y se negaba a rendirse.

—No servirá de nada lanzar miradas tan duras al cielo.

Aquellas palabras fueron seguidas por un par de manos blancas como la nieve que se elevaron hasta alcanzarlo y cerrarse delicadamente sobre sus mejillas. Tetsuya no ocupo nada más para hacerlo bajar la vista.

Lucía bastante cómodo su amante, inclusive tenía esa pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras lo usaba como almohada, bueno usando su muslo como almohada. Parecía un gato satisfecho con la comida al lado del fogón de la cocina en un día frío.

—El camino a la capital se volverá aún más peligroso.

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer. —Fue la respuesta resignada, pero la sonrisa seguía allí. —Al menos de que una tormenta empiece hoy y sepulte la montaña no hay forma de evitar el viaje a la capital.

Azul se enfrentó a rojo.

—Tetsuya, ¿me estas contradiciendo?. —Devolvió con incredulidad al tiempo que alzaba la ceja izquierda. La irritación se encendió y apagó en un instante. Era difícil mantenerse molesto con Tetsuya, más aún en estos días que la separación se volvía más y más real. En estas últimas dos lunas lo único que había sentido era esta ansiedad que iba en aumento, un sentimiento que se volvía un agudo dolor en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en el viaje del joven o cuando hablaban del tema.

Era un mal augurio que no alcanzaba a cristalizarse y cada intento de leer el futuro en el espejo de agua traía consigo la imagen difusa de rojo y rosa.

Tres días atrás había despertado sobresaltado del trance y estuvo a punto de dar la orden de encerrar a Tetsuya en el santuario en lo profundo de la montaña, allí donde nadie más que él pudiera alcanzarlo.

—No soy yo quien va contra los deseos de Seijūrō-tono. —Hubo movimiento sobre su regazo. Tetsuya en un segundo se acomodó para quedar frente a frente, sentado entre sus piernas con los blancos muslos expuestos. El cuerpo, maravillosa cárcel de carne y deseos, se estremeció por un momento recordando lo que horas atrás habían hecho en la misma posición.

Su amante sobre su regazo, rodeando su cintura y temblando como una hoja mientras él...

Dedos deslizándose entre la ropa y su piel sobre interrumpieron su recuerdo, cuando finalmente encontraron un lugar donde asentarse fue sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón.

Las yemas estaban frías, pero la palma tibias de Tetsuya era más que bien recibida.

Tetsuya era a falta de una mejor definición fascinante.

Había rumores sobre el origen de su Tetsuya, pero de nuevo había rumores sobre el origen de todos ellos, sobre todo de Atsushi y Shintarō. Murmuraban que el padre, Kuroko no Katsuya, el maestro onmyōji anterior de la rama Kuroko, había llegado una noche en medio de una tormenta de invierno con el niño de dos años en brazos.

Se decía que la madre había sido una Yuki-onna.

Una mujer de las nieves.

Realmente no era difícil entender porque le comparaban con uno de esos espíritus, o pensar que era hijo de uno. Desde que Tetsuya era niño el cabello lo tenía blanco como la nieve recién caída, y de igual forma que la nieve a veces parecía que se tornaba azul cuando la luz se reflejaba de forma correcta en esas hebras que sueltas caían sobre la espalda.

Conforme fue creciendo conservó el bello rostro de una delicada muñeca de porcelana y ojos de un azul que recordaba a los cielos despejados, eran ojos ligeramente más grandes, más abiertos, tan diferentes de los rasgados de las mujeres en la corte.

Pero Tetsuta tenía también esta aura apacible que a veces bordeaba en la frialdad, y la extraña capacidad de desaparecer cuando así lo quería.

—El camino en tu condición puede ser difícil, durante los días más fríos tus pulmones no funcionan bien. —Con un brazo rodeó la cintura de su amante y con la mano libre tomo la del otro onmyōji para besar los nudillos.

—Es una forma amable de llamarme débil, Seijūrō-tono.

Tetsuya era menudo para ser un hombre de veintidós inviernos. Él lo había visto practicar con los guerreros, caer en cama por el esfuerzo, pero el sol se negaba a teñir la piel y el cuerpo se negaba a embarnecer como era debido en un hombre, había conservando las líneas suaves de la infancia aunque era ya un adulto.

¡Oh!, pero era poderoso. No físicamente. El poder residía en su corazón y su mente, no había nadie entre su círculo que se atreviera a insultar al onmyōji cuando se hablaba de poder espiritual.

—Es la verdad, Tetsuya-tono apenas puede blandir una lanza. —Respondió ladeando levemente la cabeza y buscando encontrar la mirada del otro.

—Sigo siendo capaz de derrotar en un duelo de tsurugi a Seijūrō-tono. —Una ceja blanca se alzó, pero en los ojos azules brillaban con la sonrisa apenas contenida.

—Sólo cuando me distraes...

—Siempre estas distraido cuando practicamos. —Interrumpió Tetsuya.

No se esforzó en contener la risa.

Desde que tenía memoria Tetsuya siempre había estado allí.

Tomando lecciones con los otros cinco herederos de las ocho ramas bajo la severa dirección del Maestro Kōzō.

Las primera invocaciones.

Los malos días y las noches de reflexión.

Siempre allí.

Inclusive cuando discutían por alguna tontería estaba allí, esperando pacientemente a que pidiera disculpas o bien ofreciendo una tregua.

No recordaba cuando sus sentimientos se profundizaron y dieron un giro. Recordaba ese primer beso bajo los duraznos en flor cuando tenían catorce años. Había sido tan natural como respirar aunque el color subiera después por sus rostros cuando se dieron de lo que hacían.

La misma sensación los había sobrepasado cuando yacieron juntos por primera vez bajo la luna de otoño tres años después.

Tetsuya estaba hecho a la medida para que entrara en sus brazos, para doblarse y retorcerse bajo él o sobre su regazo, ¡los dioses eran sabios!, los habían hecho el uno para el otro, pero también completaba sus silencios, le ofrecía resistencia y lo anclaba, en más de una ocasión le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Tan natural como respirar.

Sus labios se unieron a los otros. Algo resecos por el frío, con un toque de sal. Cuando entró de la boca de Tetsuya el sabor era ligeramente dulce, un recuerdo de durazno.

—Seijūrō, está amaneciendo...

—No escucho a las aves cantar...—Sus manos acariciaron la parte interna de los muslos.—No ha amanecido -insistió contra la mejilla tibia del menor- Tetsuya...

Hubo silencio por unos cuantos latidos, pero finalmente la respuesta llegó cuando Tetsuya aparto lo que quedaba de ropa entre ellos dejándolos expuestos al frío de la madrugada y en medio de una pila de telas, pieles y sabanas. Mientras descendían de vuelta al shikibuton en un torbellino de besos, caricias y miembros entrelazados se preguntó cómo era posible que esos tontos en la capital no apreciaran la belleza del cuerpo humano, ¿por qué privarse de la visión de sus compañeros de lecho?.

Con Tetsuya totalmente descubierto a sus ojos podía rendir culto al cuerpo de su amante con sus manos y boca. No había nada más sublime que la piel enrojecida de deseo cuando llegaba el punto en que el rostro normalmente apacible revelaba una gama de emociones.

_Esto_ , pensó mientras devoraba a su Tetsuya, _nadie más puede tiene derecho a verlo._

Lo que quedaba de la noche se deslizó dando paso al día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoto/Capital/Ciudad-Capital, son algunos de nombres dados durante el periodo Heian a la ciudad, como dato curioso, cuando uso Kyoto en vez de nombre como Kio, Heian-kio y otros estoy situando el fic alrededor del siglo X-XI dado que fue cuando se estableció el nombre definitivo.
> 
> Emperador/Divino/Hijo del Cielo/Trono Celestial entre otros son los epítetos, otros nombres, del emperador, podría utilizar Tenno que significa tanto celestial como emperador e inclusive imperio, pero no quiero ser tan cruel.
> 
> La belleza durante la época Heian es un caso interesante, pintarse los dientes de negro, acentuar la forma rasgada del ojo, maquillarse hasta quedar blanca, todo esto eran signos de belleza entre hombres y mujeres por igual. 
> 
> Tono/Dono sufijo de respeto entre iguales, parecido al Don para nosotros, aquí como notaran Akashi y Kuroko casi no son utilizados, pero siendo Tetsuya y Seijuro tan adorablementes correctos usan el Tono, cuando quieren molestarse el uno al otro ^^u
> 
> Tsurugi/Ken es una palabra usada para referirse a cualquier tipo de , o aquellas similares a las chinas utilizadas antes del siglo XII. Para occidentes es referirse a un tipo específico de espada japonesa recta, de doble filo. Actualmente son espadas ceremoniales, quizás Kusanagi-no-tsurugi les suene de algún lado? XD
> 
> Shikibuton, es lo que llamaríamos el colchón del futon, la verdadera cama, pueden llegar a ser mas rígidos que nuestra idea normal de futon y algunos estacionarios a la habitación con una altura considerable. El tamaño parece no ser problema si eres rico, bueno adivinen, aquí Tetsu tiene un amplio shikibuton.
> 
> Finalmente, en el periodo Heian, ver o tener mucho contacto con la piel del amante era una practica considerada casi vulgar. Yeah, nuestros chicos están siendo muy muy malos.


End file.
